


Who is Dipper Pines?

by Kaela_Rose



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bravery, Intelligence - Freeform, Journal, Other, kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaela_Rose/pseuds/Kaela_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief description on Dipper Pines and his amazing personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is Dipper Pines?

Dipper Pines.

Dipper Pines is a highly smart, knowledgeable 13-year-old boy. He is a real little bookworm and can easily spend hours with his face buried in a book.

Dipper absolutely adores any type of mystery and is constantly trying to solve puzzles and crack codes.  
He can often be overly paranoid about this kind of thing and sometimes might fail at the simplest things because his brilliant mind is really overthinking it.  
He has a real adventurous side and deeply enjoys going out exploring, on the search for mystery and excitement.  
He's curious and clever and often finds himself deliberately looking for trouble.  
His favourite outfit is the same plain top, shorts, runners and blue and white pine-tree hat which he wears everyday as it's easy to run in and great for adventures.  
He also has a great love and fascination for monsters and magical beings. He's always on the hunt for anything supernatural and whenever he finds it, he's all set to investigate. Dipper isn't all that into girls yet, though he did have a crush on Wendy Cudouroy, as he admired her bravery and rebellious ways.  
Dipper also has a secret love for girly pop music ( something he feels ashamed of ) and has a bit of a wimpy appearance, but he's really a clever, honourable boy, full of courage and intelligence.  
Dipper is truly good at heart. He's extremely protective towards his twin sister and hates it when she's put in danger. If he had to choose, he'd most likely selflessly sacrifice himself to ensure her safety, as he loves his family more then anything.  
He's often teased for being a nerd and doesn't get on well much with other kids, but he knows who his true friends are and he's perfectly happy with that.  
Dipper absolutely adores books, puzzles, mystery, mythical creatures and adventure.  
He's an extremely brave kid and is never too afraid to do what's right.  
Dipper sometimes takes himself too seriously and can be a bit over-obsessed with mystery, but he does know how to occasionally relax and have fun, and that's something highly important.


End file.
